


A King Who’s Fighting For His Throne

by bogsheep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: !!!!!! ahhhhh, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Trans Male Character, Trans!Roman, i listened to a trans song and got emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogsheep/pseuds/bogsheep
Summary: Roman is ready to tell his roommates who he truly is.





	A King Who’s Fighting For His Throne

Roman looked in the mirror, face twisted with anxiety as he rubbed his hands along the black binder. He’d been lucky enough that his friend had sent it from New York, and he was overjoyed at how well it worked, but that wasn’t why he was anxious.

Slipping a hoodie over his head, he messed with his hair for the thirtieth time, still unsatisfied but resigning to leave it alone for now. He turned, and exited his room, heart pounding in his chest. His fists were clenched so tight they were white and sweaty so he hid them in the pockets of his sweatpants. He entered the living room, his three roommates all lounging around in various places.

Logan was the first to notice him- not surprising- and put down his book.

“Oh, hey Valerie!” He said calmly, the name sliding off his tongue with ease. Roman swallowed the disgust that welled up from hearing that name.

“Howdy, Val! How ya’ doin’?” Patton called, laying down on the couch, on his stomach, coloring a picture. Virgil simply waved his hand, not looking up from his phone.

Roman’s shoulders tensed, and after taking a deep, shaky breathe, he opened his mouth.

“He-hey, guys.” His voice rang, shrill and feminine, through the air. He winced internally at it, hating how everyone else didn’t even blink at how girly his voice was. “I have something, uh, pretty important to tell you guys. Like, super important. Please don’t hate me.”

Patton got on his knees, plucking a earphone from Virgil’s ear before looking at Roman, concerned. “We could never hate you, Val! What’s up?” Virgil set his phone on his lap, smoky eyes set on Roman, and Logan waited patiently, glasses on.

Roman swallowed hard, biting his lip so harshly he thought he would bleed. His nails were pressing harshly into his palm, and the blood was swarming through his ears, the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his head. He looked at each friend, all concerned and friendly.

Finally-

“I’m trans. I’m a boy. I’m not- I’m not Valerie, I’m Roman- _donthatemeplease_.”

Eyes squeezed shut, he felt tears pool into them as he fought to keep his cool. The room was silent, but to him it was filled with swarming buzzing and ringing, fear and anxiety screaming at him that he messed up, he fucked up completely, that they would _hate_ him and he would be homeless and alone and poor-

“That’s totally fine, V- Roman! Of course we love you!”

His eyes popped back open when a pair of arms began squeezing him tightly, and he looked down to see Patton smiling while hugging him. He vaguely registered tears starting to flow before Virgil got up, dragging Logan along, and the two joined in.

“Roman,” Logan said, smiling awkwardly, “We would never hate you for something like this.”

“Yeah” Virgil added, ruffling Roman’s hair. “You’ll always be accepted here. No matter what.”

Roman laughed, bubbly and wet with tears, but it was more than happy. It was freedom, love and acceptance, joy and overwhelming disbelief. It was hopeful.

“So, he/him pronouns, right?” Patton said, looking up from his tight grip on Roman.

Roman smiled back to him. “Yep, he/him.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NO EDITING WE WRITE AND POST INSTANTLY LIKE MEN
> 
> but RLLY I was listening to ftm songs and getting this Trans Moods™ and suddenly got Inspired
> 
> the title is a lyric from “Boy” by Tom Henrik go fucking listen to it it’s SO good I love it so much
> 
> bwease comment or ur transphobic (jk but please)


End file.
